Dead Desires
by Chakikara
Summary: Kai and Tala are at war with 2 sisters, but it all turns much worse! When reputations collide, revenge takes over but when love is involved everything changes.
1. Mature Kids

Dead Desires  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mature Kids   
  
The metallic midnight blue motorbike skidded to a stop in Axel High's car park. A 5'5 18-year-old girl with amber eyes and golden flecks jumped off, flicking back her elbow length wavy black hair, the red and purple streaks visible. She seemed preoccupied, ignoring her friends' calls as she heaved on her school bag.   
  
'KARA!' Max Tate yelled for the third time.   
  
'Huh?' Kara Chang finally snapped back to reality, turning to her friends. 'Oh, sorry guys. Spaced out for a second there,'   
  
'Mummy problems?' said a girl with waist long jet-black hair with blue and purple streaks and blue eyes with purple flecks.   
  
'Yes, sis, mummy problems,' Kara replied, rolling her eyes.   
  
'Oh yeah, so when you moving out?' Ray Kon asked.   
  
'MOVING OUT!?' Chakita Chang shrieked. 'When were you planning to tell me!?' she demanded. Kara stared at her taller twin sister.   
  
'Do you really expect me to stay at home when me and mum are fighting all the time?'   
  
'Uh...yeah!'  
  
'Urgh!' Kara exclaimed, before stalking off, Ray following her.  
  
'Hey, hothead! What're you screaming about now?' Kai Hiwatari asked, smirking. Chakita whipped round to face him, and punched him squarely on the face.  
  
'Whoa! What's up with you?' Tala Volkov laughed, standing next to Kai.  
  
'Want a punch too, Volkov?' Chakita said, shaking her fist warningly.  
  
'C'mon Kita, the bell just went,' Enrique Giancarlo sighed, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.  
  
  
***  
  
  
'Awww, lighten up Kara. I'm sorry! I know! Lets play a prank on Hiwatari and Volkov!' Chakita was saying, as she watched her sister scribbling furiously on her book. The Maths work was a peace of cake for them, but Kara had been pointedly ignoring her up to then.  
  
'Prank?' she said slowly, raising her head. Chakita grinned. Kara couldn't resist pranks. Glaring at her, she said, 'shoot,'  
  
'Well,' she said sweetly, 'what d'you have on you?'  
  
Kara raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless replied,  
  
'Crackers, water, sandwich, school stuff.'  
  
'Good. When I give the sign, slip the crackers and water into Tala's bag.'  
  
'That's the prank? Give 'em food? What is wrong with you?' she said in disbelief.  
  
'Just do it! I'll explain later!' she chirped, before getting up.  
  
'What on earth are you doing?' Kara muttered, watching as Chakita sat down on Kai's lap.  
  
'Hi Kai! Y'know, you should come to maths more often! You're hardly ever here.' Chakita said sweetly, as she started to play with his hair.  
  
Noticing her cue, and shaking her head in disbelief, Kara made her way to Tala, whose full attention was on Chakita, she swiftly threw in the two items, before making her way back to her chair.  
  
Chakita, noticing Kara had gone, moved in to kiss Kai, who seemed to be in shock, and stopped millimetres away from his lips.  
  
'In your dreams,' she whispered, before swiftly jumping off Kai's lap and walking back to her seat. 'Did I just get that close to Hiwatari?' she asked her sister with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
'Yep, it looked really gross from here!' Kara exclaimed copying the look on her sister's face. 'Ya know it could've been worse, you could've kissed him,'  
  
'Eeeeeewwwwww!! No way!!' Chakita shrieked in horror.  
  
  
***  
  
Period 2...   
  
'Come on!!!' Chakita grabbed Kara's arm and dragged her from their lesson after gaining a bathroom pass.   
  
'Calm down Kita!!' Kara replied, nearly tripping at the force her sister pulled her with.  
  
They raced to the Headmasters office, careful of any teachers that roamed the now empty halls. Chakita knocked softly on the door.  
  
'Hello, the asshole's not in!!' Kara whispered frantically.  
  
'Yeah, but there might be someone else pulling a prank!' Chakita whispered back.  
  
'Some how I wonder how a bimbo could be my sister!' Kara sighed in despair.  
  
'Uhh!' Chakita muttered before slipping pass the door, followed by Kara.  
  
They crept gracefully to the tannoy microphone.  
  
'Kara stay by the door and keep watch!'  
  
'Would Kai Hiwatari and Tala Volkov please come to the Headmasters office. Thank you,' Chakita said in a smooth Russian accent.  
  
'Move it!' Chakita hissed.  
  
The two girls ran out of the office at top speed and into the supplies closet opposite the Headmaster's office. Chakita leaned against a wall, suppressing the giggles that were rising in her throat.  
  
'Shut it or I'll do it for you with my fist!' Kara hissed  
  
Chakita glared daggers at her.  
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the door.  
  
'I wonder what he wants,' Tala said to Kai.  
  
The girls heard a knock on the office door after which it was opened and the two boys walked in and closed the door behind them.  
  
'Do it!' Chakita said through silent giggles.  
  
Kara stepped out of the closet at top speed before locking the office door.  
  
'What was that sound?' Kara heard Tala ask.  
  
Chakita tried to walk through the closet door but tripped from the fit of giggle that now possessed her. Kara burst into laughter.  
  
'CHANG!!!' Kai yelled from the other side of the office door. 'OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!!!'  
  
Kara pulled Chakita up by the arm and they ran back to their classroom.  
  
'Suckers!' Kara giggled as they sat down.  
  
  
  
***  
The next day...  
  
'Ohh! There they are!' Chakita squealed, as she spotted Kai and Tala, looking rather grumpy from spending the night in the Headmaster's office.  
  
'Hey! Hiwatari! Volkov! How was your night? Did ya sleep well?' Kara yelled across the playground.  
  
Several people stared at them as if they were mad. Since when did they ask Tala and Kai how their night was?  
  
'Man, you two are sooo dead!' Tala yelled back, striding towards them, Kai at his heels.  
  
'Awww...did ya wake up on the wrong side of the desk?' Chakita asked sweetly, with a nasty glint in her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
That did it.  
  
Tala lunged at her, raising his fist.  
  
Chakita simply stepped out of the way, leaving Tala to crash into the wall. Kara burst into laughter.  
  
'So, how did you get out?' Kara asked Kai, who was staring at her with hate filled eyes.  
  
Kai ignored her, grabbed Tala by the arm and dragged him with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
'Hey Kita, Kara! Guess what?' Ray called out as he, Enrique and Max headed towards them.  
  
'What?' Kara called back.  
  
'Hiwatari and Volkov got an hour detention for the rest of the week!' Enrique said, laughing.  
  
'Sweet!' Chakita laughed in delight.  
  
  
***  
  
'Bitches!' Tala hollered.   
  
'I'm well aware of that!' Kai replied, silently fuming.  
  
'We gotta get them back for this! A week's detention! Would you believe it!?' Tala continued to rant and rave.  
  
'You know what this means?' Kai said slowly, staring at his best friend.  
  
'What?'  
  
'WE ARE AT WAR!' Kai growled.  
  



	2. I No Wot U Did Last Nite!

Chapter 2: I No Wot U Did Last Night! The front door shut with a resounding thud.  
  
'Kai dear?' A cool female voice called out.   
  
'Yes mum?'   
  
'You're having a party on Friday night ok?' His mother chimed.   
  
'Hello Mrs Hiwatari,' Tala said walking through the door.   
  
'Good afternoon Tala,' Kai's mother said before heading for the door.   
  
'Mum? Can you invite the Changs?' Kai muttered.   
  
'Hmm...Why dear? Mrs Hiwatari asked surprised, 'What are you up to?'   
  
'Nothing, one of them is Kai's girlfriend,' Tala stated with a smile on his face.   
  
Kai looked at his friend with a mixture of confusion, anger and disbelief. Tala smirked.   
  
'Ohhh, well of course dear,' Mrs Hiwatari said now smiling as she left the room.   
  
***  
  
  
'Post dears!' Mrs Chang called out, as she sorted through the assortments of letters and bills.   
  
Chakita appeared from the kitchen, a half eaten piece of toast in her hand, and Kara made her way from the bathroom, her hair dripping as she dried it with a towel.   
  
'Oh, what d'ya know, a letter from dad! About bloody time!' Chakita grumbled.   
  
'Huh? Really? It must be opposite day then, cos we've just got an invitation for Kai's party,' Kara said, as she opened the royal blue envelope.   
  
'Really!? After what we did? Nah...it's a trap, I know it is,' Chakita said, shaking her head, and finishing her toast.   
  
'Well, whatever they have planned, we can face. Never back down,'   
  
'Whatever!' Chakita made her way out the door.   
  
'Hey! Wait up! I don't even get to dry my hair or eat breakfast! No fair!' Kara cried out in despair, as she dried her hair and grabbed a piece of toast, running after her sister at top speed.  
  
  
***  
  
Kara pulled up in the car park after having sped down the main road at 90mph just trying to keep up with Chakita. For some reason, Chakita was in a bad mood with her sister.   
  
Kara jumped off her bike, her amber eyes crackling with annoyance.   
  
'What the hell is your problem!?' she shrieked at Chakita, who was currently greeting Mariah and Hilary.   
  
'You're my problem!' she shrieked back.   
  
'What did I do now?' she yelled, as Ray, Max and Enrique made their way towards her.   
  
'You used my conditioner again, didn't you!?' she snapped, before stalking off, Mariah and Hilary at her heels.   
  
'Urgh!'   
  
'If it ain't one, its the other that's stalking off!' Enrique groaned.   
  
Kara rolled her eyes, before turning to the boys.   
  
'Guess what? Hiwatari sent us an invitation for his party!'   
  
'You wish,' someone sneered from behind her. Kara whirled round.   
  
'No, that's just it, I don't wish. Anyway, you're the one who sent it!'   
  
'Like I said before, you wish. My mum sent out all the invitations. Like I seriously want you to be there to ruin my party!' Kai sneered.   
  
'Well, in that case, we'll be there! See ya tonight!' Kara exclaimed with a huge smile, before walking off with her friends.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Arrival at the party...  
  
  
  
Chakita got off her metallic midnight black motorbike and adjusted her midnight black dress decorated with a red and gold dragon, as she waited for her friends and sister to arrive. She could hear the music blaring out of the open windows and front door as her sister came into view.   
  
'What took you so long?' She asked with a smirk on her face. Kara merely ignored her.   
  
'Where are the rest?' Kara asked looking around to see a lot of faces she didn't know. She took off her coat revealing her slinky black mini dress, with gold flowers snaking up the side.   
  
'Wow, you two look amazing!' Enrique exclaimed with a devils grin on his face, as he got out of a silver convertible.   
  
'Thanks!' Chakita chirped as she greeted Mariah and Hilary, while Kara went to meet Ray and Max.   
  
'Shall we go in?' Max asked leading Kara inside, followed by Ray, Enrique and the girls.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Three Hours Later...  
  
  
  
'Fuck man you are pissed!' Max laughed as Chakita fell into his arms.   
  
'So are those two!!!' Chakita protected herself sweetly watching Ray and Kara as they danced.   
  
'That's no excuse for you!' Mariah added smiling gently at her best friend.   
  
'Ok, you should do it now, Chakita is drunk enough!' Tala said loud enough for Kai to hear him.   
  
Kai watched the black haired girl from the other side of the large living room as she danced clumsily to the music. She fitted into her dress perfectly, with the red and gold dragon dominating most of her black, short dress. She had her hair pinned up so only two front strands were loose.   
  
Kai made his way across the dancing area to where Chakita stood talking to Max and Mariah.   
  
'Do you want to dance?' Kai asked Chakita.   
  
'WHAT??? I can't hear you!!' She screamed over the blaring music.   
  
Kai grabbed Chakita's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Chakita smiled widely at him.   
  
'You know, I've always liked you!' She giggled in Kai's ear as he pulled her closer.   
  
Kai looked into her cheery eyes and came in to kiss her.   
  
'Do you like me?' She asked as she started giggling again.   
  
Kai stopped millimetres away from her mouth and said so only she could hear.  
  
'Don't tell anyone, but I do,'   
  
Chakita nodded happily before Kai captured her lips for a kiss that will be remembered in the morning.  
  
***  
  
'What are you doing?' Kara whispered as Ray pushed her up against the wall gently.   
  
After dancing to another few songs Ray wanted some fresh air so took Kara with him. Instead of going out of the front door he clumsily lead Kara to one of the spare bedrooms.   
  
'You know that I've always like you Kara,' Ray whispered back, planting butterfly kissed down her neck. 'If you don't want this just say so,'   
  
Ray smiled as he watched Kara's lips turn into one of her small cute smile. Her amber eyes seemed to be glowing. Her hair had been left down, leaving it to tumble softly past her shoulders in waves, two shorter strands framing her face.  
  
Kara looked into Ray's golden cat like eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips. The kiss was passionate yet sweet. Ray, smiling slightly, put his hands on Kara's waist and pushed her softly onto the king sized bed that was in the centre of this gigantic room.  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning...  
  
Chakita's eyes slowly fluttered open, the bright light that flooded the room temporarily blinding her. Forcing her eyes shut again, she suddenly became aware of the fact that someone was lying next to her.  
  
Eyes opening again, she sat up, aware of masculine arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
She turned and came face to face with ...  
  
Kai.  
  
'SHIT!' Chakita shrieked, jumping up. Kai's eyes slowly opened and stared at Chakita blankly.  
  
'Oh FUCK! Not happening! This is not happening!' she continued to scream as she fled the room.  
  
Kai's lips curled into a smirk. Part one ... complete, he told himself.  
  
Chakita was searching frantically for her sister. This was extremely hard, as Kai owned a mansion.  
  
She peered into a room, the door only a crack open. She managed to spot the back of Kara's head among the pale blue sheets, and threw open the door.  
  
'Oh my God!' she whispered in shock, as the picture in front of her unfolded itself.  
  
Kara's head was buried in the chest of none other than Ray, their best friend. His arms were wound around her waist, and one of her hands was buried in his long black hair.  
  
Worse ... they were naked. 


	3. In Da Club

Chapter 3: In Da Club  
  
'What's going on?' Kara asked as she slowly opened her eyes to find Chakita with her mouth hanging open staring at her.  
  
Chakita without saying a word pointed to the person lying next to Kara. Kara slowly looked at the cat like boy and smiled lightly.  
  
'Like I said before, what's going on?'  
  
Kara slowly slipped out of her lover's arms and began pulling on her clothes whilst Chakita stared at Ray in total amazement, shock and disbelief.  
  
Once Kara was done Chakita grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door without uttering one word, Kara grinned. Kara looked at her sister, she had never seen her this way before, like her she was always very confident and hard to shock but obviously this had broken down her defences.  
  
As soon as the two girls had walked down to the stairs and were about to slip through the front door they felt someone staring at them. They both spun around.  
  
'You're leaving in a rush,' Tala smirked at seeing Chakita's face when she saw Kai.  
  
'So what?' Kara chirped.  
  
'Oh nothing, just saw quite a few couples last night, wouldn't think that you were running away from them.'  
  
'We aren't running, we are going home coz its waaayyy past our bedtime,' Kara said before pushing Chakita out of the door.  
  
The two girls mounted their bikes and shot down the road.  
  
***  
  
The phone only went off twice before he picked it up.  
  
'Hey Ray!' Kara chirped down the phone.  
  
'Oh hey Kara, what happened?' Ray asked.  
  
'Oh my stupid sister dragged me off. She didn't even say a single word! The term 'shocked beyond words' seemed to fit her exactly,'  
  
'Heh. Not surprised. Listen, Kara, about last night-' Ray began.  
  
'I don't regret, Ray. I really like you,' Kara interrupted.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'Thank god! You really had me worried when you weren't there when I woke up!' Ray exclaimed.  
  
Kara laughed.  
  
'Ray ... what you said last night-'  
  
'-I meant every word. Even if I was drunk,'  
  
'That's good! Oh shit! Incoming mad mother!' Kara squeaked. Ray could hear a load of yelling, both Kara and Ms. Chang's voices echoing down the phone line.  
  
'Ray! I need to go! Can you come round, and help me with all my stuff?' Kara gasped.  
  
'Yeah sure!' Ray replied.  
  
'Thanks babe!' she whispered with urgency before the line disconnected.  
  
Kara looked around wildly, before spotting her mother walking towards her.  
  
'You're gonna run us up a massive phone bill with all that time you spend talking to your friends!!!' she shrieked at Kara.  
  
'I won't be doing that much longer, so give me a break!' Kara replied hotly.  
  
'What do you mean, I won't be doing that much longer?' Ms. Chang hissed.  
  
'Mother, I'm leaving!'  
  
This statement left Ms. Chang in shock.  
  
'Leaving?' she choked out, 'What d'you mean, leaving?'  
  
'I'm moving out! I can't stay here any more when we're always arguing! Its doing my head in!'  
  
'What!? You can't do that!' She shrieked.  
  
'Yes I can! I'm 18 years old, not a little kid!' Kara yelled, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
Ms. Chang tried a different approach.  
  
'Look, Kara, I know we've never been the best of friends, but at least give it one more chance!' she pleaded.  
  
'No. That's what we've tried over and over again. It never works. It can never change,'  
  
And with that, Kara threw the last of the clothes in a cardboard box. Ms. Chang walked out of Kara's room, muttering to herself.  
  
'Whoa, that was a big one!' Chakita chirped as she bounced in.  
  
Kara merely grunted, throwing her makeup into a bag.  
  
'Well, I'm packed!' Chakita continued.  
  
'Packed?' Kara questioned.  
  
'Yeah, do you really think I'm staying here, without my own lil sis?'  
  
'Chakita, just cos you're one hour older than me doesn't give you the right to call me your lil sis,' Kara said, sighing.  
  
'Whatever lil sis! Who's helping us move this stuff anyway? We can't do it on our own,' Chakita said, looking at all the boxes and bags that Kara dumped her possessions in.  
  
'Well, duh. The guys are helping us out,' Kara said, smiling.  
  
'What, Ray included?'  
  
'Yeah, of course he's helping, considering he's gonna be living right next to us,'  
  
'That's what's got me worried,' Chakita muttered.  
  
'Huh?' Kara had obviously heard her sister.  
  
'Oh nothing,' Chakita said before leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
'Hey guys!' Chakita shouted out of the window as she watched three convertibles pull into the driveway, one silver, one metallic blue and a midnight black one.  
  
Ray, Max, Enrique, Hilary and Mariah looked up and smiled at cheerful girl in the window.  
  
Ray stepped out of his black car and walked up to Enrique and Max who were getting out of Enrique's silver convertible. Chakita stepped out into the driveway and greeted her best friends. 'Wow! You have a lot of stuff!' Max exclaimed as he inspected all the boxes and bags that crowded the girls bedrooms.  
  
'We won't fit all this in the convertibles,' Mariah said as she sat down on Chakita's bed.  
  
'Hmm, we need mum's car,' Chakita stated as she looked at her sister.  
  
'No way, I am not asking mum for her car!' Kara cried 'She doesn't want us to move out anyway, so why would she agree?!'  
  
Chakita gave her a pleading look.  
  
'Why can't you do it?' Kara asked her sister.  
  
'You know mum doesn't trust me with her car, ever since I had the accident two years ago involving that tree down the road.'  
  
'So! That was a long time ago!' Kara said but knew she wasn't getting anywhere. 'Fine!' She said before walking down the stairs to the living room where her mother was watching TV.  
  
She took a deep breath before walking in.  
  
'Mum?' she muttered.  
  
'Yes?' her mother replied not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
'Can I... can we use your car to move our stuff to the new place?'  
  
'Yeah, here,' Her mother said holding up the keys but still not taking her eyes off the television screen.  
  
Kara took the keys muttered a thanks and swiftly walked out of the room. She got up the stairs and was about to walk into Chakita's room when someone pulled her aside.  
  
'Wha-' Kara started before she saw the golden cat like eyes that were staring deep into her own amber ones. 'Ray,' she whispered, pulling him towards her. He complied, and leaned down as their lips met.  
  
Tongues danced around each other, as Kara breathed in his cinnamon smelling cologne, and Ray tasted her strawberry tasting lips. Ray broke away, both of them gasping for air, and began to leave trail of butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone.  
  
While they were passionately making out, Chakita was growing more worried by the second.  
  
'What's taking her so long? I better go save her from mum's clutches,' Chakita sighed, heading towards the door, where, half way out, she stopped, staring at something in shock.  
  
'Err...Kita?' Mariah called out.  
  
'You all right?' Max asked, walking up to her, and stopping, surprising everyone else.  
  
Curious, they all got up and walked to the doorway, only to see Kara pushed up against the wall by Ray, her hands buried in his hair, one of his arms circling her waist and the other one behind her neck. They were kissing, eyes closed so they didn't realise the others were there.  
  
'Am I missing something here?' Hilary whispered to Chakita.  
  
'I found them last night ... sharing the same bed,' she replied, a disgusted look etching on her features.  
  
At that point, the couple realised they weren't alone.  
  
'Uhh...hi?' Kara said, looking over to the others. Ray moved from in front of her, to next to her, their hands never parting.  
  
'Wanna explain?' Mariah said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'What is there to explain?' Ray asked.  
  
'Yeah, we're together and that's it,' Kara stated.  
  
'Yeah, Yeah, did you get the keys?' Chakita asked loosing interest.  
  
'Yeah,' Kara said holding up the keys in front of her.  
  
'Great, come on then!' Enrique exclaimed as he headed down the stairs and through the front door, balancing two large boxes in his arms.  
  
***  
  
'Uhh! About time!' Hilary sighed as she collapsed onto the sofa that Max and Enrique were carrying.  
  
'Hey!' Max shouted as he dropped the sofa on Enrique's foot.  
  
'Owwww!' Enrique cried out.  
  
Ray laughed as he set down the last box. Kara walked in and looked around at all the mess.  
  
'Home sweet home' she laughed as Chakita linked arms with her.  
  
The apartment consisted of a large living room that was in the middle that all the rooms led off from. Chakita's room, the spare bedroom and the study were found to the left and Kara's room, the bathroom and kitchen were found on the right. The wall in front was made completely of glass and the setting sunlight seeped through.  
  
Chakita ran into her bedroom and fell onto her soft king size bed. She sighed deeply.  
  
'HEY GUYS!!' She shouted. 'We should go out and celebrate!!'  
  
'I'm up for it!' Ray laughed; he stood up and walked over to Kara. 'You up for it?'  
  
'Yeah!!' She laughed, grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him out the door.  
  
***  
  
At the club...  
  
Chakita, Mariah and Hilary ran up to the bar to order the drinks whilst Max and Enrique found a table. Kara and Ray hit the dance floor.  
  
Chakita and the girls came back with the drinks and after the song had finished Ray and Kara walked back to the table.  
  
'Ok, so I guess Good Luck!' Max laughed as he picked up his drink and made a toast.  
  
'What are you kids doing, you know drinking under age is against the law,' Tala sneered as he, Kai and a load of girls walked up to their tables.  
  
'Look who's talking, aren't you the one who nearly killed us drink driving?' Kara smirked.  
  
'You done what?' One of the blonde girls that was with them asked Tala.  
  
'Oh, never mind!' He snapped at the girl.  
  
'God, you two are like male sluts!! Different girls every night!' Kara snapped at them.  
  
'Well your sister didn't seem to mind,' Kai said calmly.  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Kara asked looking at Chakita's shocked face.  
  
'What you mean she didn't tell you?!' Kai said in a mocking tone.  
  
'She didn't tell us what?' Mariah asked confused.  
  
'She slept with me that night when I had the party,' Kai sneered before leaving a shocked group of friends.  
  
Kara stood up, grabbed Chakita by the arm and pulled her outside.  
  
'Tell me that isn't true!' Kara screamed.  
  
'It isn't true,'  
  
'Don't lie to me!'  
  
'Well I WAS DRUNK!!' Chakita shouted in her defence.  
  
'I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!!'  
  
'Its not like I screwed him,' Chakita muttered at her raging sister.  
  
'Go on then explain it to me!' Kara said now calming down.  
  
'Well I was drunk and he asked me to dance, he said he liked me and then he kissed me,' Chakita explain 'and well I don't remember much after that but I woke up in his arms.'  
  
'So how do you know you didn't screw him!?'  
  
'I JUST KNOW OK!?' Chakita shouted before walking back into the bar grabbing Hilary and Mariah and driving back home.  
  
Kara went back to the bar still fuming. She caught sight of Tala smirking.  
  
That was it.  
  
She jumped up from her seat, pushed through the dancing crowds and stopped right in front of Tala.  
  
'What do you want brat?' He sneered.  
  
Kara didn't wait any longer.  
  
She clenched her fist and punched Tala straight in the eye.  
  
Tala in fury charged at Kara, which made her fall to the ground, him on top of her. Kara kneed Tala right where it hurts and bit him on the arm.  
  
Tala clenched his fist, he lifts he arm in the air and was about to give Kara a broken nose when someone caught his hand and pulled him off of Kara.  
  
'What the fuck you doing man!?' Tala spat as he stared at Kara being restrained by Ray and Max.  
  
'Saving your ass blud,' Kai said before pulling Tala out of the bar.  
  
***  
  
'We really have to do something about those bitches,' Tala snarled.  
  
'I know. I'm working on Chakita but with Kara around to help her, we're not getting anywhere,' Kai replied.  
  
'Look, we have a reputation to protect, and with those sluts around, that rep is going,'  
  
A look of comprehension appeared on Kai's face.  
  
'Break 'em,' Kai smirked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'They're different. They don't get affected by emotions that easily, like us. They're tough, physically and mentally. The only way to get them off our backs is to break their defences.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Like I said, I'm working on Chakita, but Kara is different. She has a boyfriend to protect her. To break Chakita will only hurt Kara. To break Kara, you gotta steal someone she loves forever,'  
  
Tala suddenly understood.  
  
'Ray Kon,' 


	4. Baby Blues

Chapter 4: Baby Blues  
  
'Kara open up!' Ray shouted as he banged on the bathroom door.   
  
Ray heard Kara vomit and carried on banging on the door.  
  
'Shut up! You're giving me a headache!' Chakita yelled from her bedroom.  
  
'Kara's gone and locked herself in the bathroom!' Ray replied, frowning at Chakita as she appeared from her room.  
  
'Do you really think I care!?' Chakita replied heatedly. It had been like this for a month- Kara was angry with Chakita for kissing Kai and Chakita was now fed up, refusing to talk to Kara.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. How much longer were they going to keep this up?  
  
The bathroom door unlocked and Kara stepped out. She had her navy blue robe wrapped tightly around her body. Her jet-black hair was messy; her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her skin was deathly pale.  
  
'Kara? What's wrong? Are you ill?' Ray asked with concern.  
  
She shrugged, yawning.  
  
'You should go back to bed,' Ray wasn't about to give up.  
  
'I'm fine! I probably just got a bug,' Kara grumbled, heading for the kitchen and making herself some toast.  
  
'You kidding me!? You've been throwing up every morning for a week! Bloody annoying as well!' Chakita snorted, biting into her own toast.  
  
'Since when did you ever give a damn!?' Kara spat at her sister, as Ray took a seat beside Kara.  
  
'Shut up you two!' Ray groaned before Chakita had a chance to reply. She glared at Ray before returning back to her breakfast.  
  
Chakita quickly finished her breakfast before getting ready to go to Mariah's house.  
  
Kara got changed and ready to go food shopping with Ray. They were running low on milk, crisps, chocolate, drinks and veggies.  
  
  
'Hey Mariah!' Chakita greeted her best friend.  
  
'Hey,' Mariah smiled as she watched her friend approach her.  
  
'What are you doing?' Chakita asked.  
  
'Nothing much, just daydreaming,' Mariah replied with a smile. 'Never mind me, you don't look so good.'  
  
'Yeah I know, Kara keeps me up most of the night with her throwing up.'  
  
'Are you sure there is nothing wrong with her?'  
  
'Yeah, she said it her self, she probably has a bug or something.'  
  
Mariah frowned, but dropped the subject anyway. Chakita, however, didn't.  
  
'You know, I bet she's faking it. She's probably just begging for attention,'  
  
Mariah snorted in disbelief. Kara was last person to do such a thing.  
  
'And its really annoying! I mean, sure, make yourself sick, but don't keep me up all the time!'  
  
Mariah couldn't handle this whining any longer.  
  
'What is with you!? Its always me me me! Why can't you ever shut up and listen to other people's problems!?' Mariah snapped.  
  
Chakita looked rather taken aback.  
  
'And Kara is the last person to beg for attention! She doesn't even realise she's one of the most popular kids in the school, as well as the area!' Mariah continued. Why was she even protecting Kara anyway?  
  
'If you prefer Kara to me, then my don't you just say so!?' Chakita snapped at her best friend.  
  
The pink haired girl sighed.  
  
'Don't you care that the guy I like is in love with your sister?' Mariah said softly, causing Chakita to gasp.  
  
'Mariah! Why didn't you say so!?'  
  
'Cos I just wanted Ray to be happy. If he finds happiness with Kara, then yeah, I'm upset, but I'm also happy for Ray,'  
  
'I'm really sorry Mariah. You never said,'  
  
'Its all right. Just pay attention to others for once, okay?'  
  
'Yeah, okay. C'mon lets go back to my place,' Chakita said, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.  
  
'Okay, let me just get my jacket,'  
  
'Hey Max, can you help me put all this stuff away?' Kara called from the kitchen. The boys had decided to keep Kara company, seeing as Chakita wasn't talking to her, and Chakita had Mariah and Hilary.  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Max replied, heading over to the kitchen.  
  
'Hey guys, what're all doing here?' came a voice by the door. Chakita, Mariah and Hilary walked through the door, Mariah and Hilary smiling at the boys.  
  
'Ah, you know, making sure you and Kara hadn't ripped each other's heads off,' Enrique replied uncertainly.  
  
Chakita's eyes narrowed. Danger sign.  
  
'You mean, you heard Kara was sick and came to see how she was,'  
  
'Uh...'  
  
Chakita rolled her eyes.  
  
'No, they're here because they're keeping me company, seeing as we're not exactly on talking terms right now,' Kara said from her position at the kitchen door, Max right behind her, 'I'm not doing this for attention, Kita. I hate being up half the night vomiting,'  
  
Chakita sighed. 'I suppose. Its stupid to think you would do that for attention,'  
  
Ray laughed. 'Kita, Kara is a girl who doesn't realise she's one of the most popular kid in the area,'  
  
'I'm one of the most popular kids the area!?' Kara exclaimed in shock. Everyone laughed, and Kara grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. 'I never knew that. Heh, who cares!'  
  
Kara smiled, before collapsing on one of the sofas facing the glass window. 'I just wish I knew what was wrong with me,' she sighed, staring at the glaring sun. Ray sat down next to her, and put his arm round her shoulders.  
  
'You'll be okay,' he said softly.  
  
'I hope so. I haven't had a decent moment of sleep since last week! And with A levels on the way...okay, whatever. Who cares about A levels,' Kara got up, and walked over to Chakita. 'Truce?'  
  
Chakita smiled; she was getting fed up of the two of them dodging around each other, or sending everyone running for the emergency exits.  
  
'Yeah,' she said, flinging her arms around her twin sister's shoulders. Kara grinned and hugged her back.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief. It had been one long month...  
  
Chakita sat on the roof of the tall apartment, her mind deep in thought, she was afraid; truly afraid of what was happening to not only her but also her sister.  
  
Chakita always seemed to act like the younger sister but no matter what she always took care of her Kara like an older one, but this time she had no clue what to do.  
  
Not only that was clouding her mind,  
  
'Kai...' she whispered, her thought turning back to the two-tone haired boy.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to stop it her thoughts kept coming back to him, memories of everything they have done to each other, and then the party.  
  
His kiss...  
  
Chakita felt sickened by that thought,  
  
'What am I thinking?!?' She asked herself.  
  
Suddenly she felt dirty; really dirty like her bare skin couldn't hold her pain and disgust in herself, she suddenly stood up and walked to the edge of the roof.  
  
She could see the many people going through their daily life, no pain, not a single serious worry crossing their minds.  
  
Chakita felt angry, 'Why are they okay but me and Kara are going through hell?' She started to hate the people around her; Chakita placed one foot forward so it stood on air.  
  
She sighed deeply.  
  
'Chakita?' She heard Kara call from inside the flat.  
  
'Too late Kara...'  
  
'Guys, have you seen Chakita?' Hilary asked, a frown playing on her face. Max and Enrique shook their heads.  
  
Ray walked over to them, the same frown etching on his forehead.  
  
'Has anyone seen Kara?' he asked. The boys and Hilary shook their heads.  
  
'Chakita's gone missing too,' Mariah panted. The early morning tennis practice tended to take a lot of her.  
  
It was now 8.30 on the Friday morning. Kara and Chakita always came in early, Kara for football practice and Chakita for basketball practice. But this morning, they hadn't turned up, and the others were worried. The twins never missed practice.  
  
There was a sudden squeal as metallic midnight blue and metallic midnight black motorbikes skidded into the car park of Axel High.  
  
Chakita jumped off her bike first, frowning. She seemed to be keeping a close eye on her sister, as if afraid something would happen to her. Her blue eyes showed concern.  
  
Kara slowly got off her own bike, her face grim. She definitely looked ill; deep purple bags circled her lifeless amber eyes, the golden flecks seemingly losing their sparkle. Her jet-black hair hung limply down her back, and her usually light brown skin was deathly pale.  
  
'Kara? You don't look so good...' Ray murmured, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Kara simply sighed, wrapping her arms loosely around her boyfriend's neck, burying her head into his chest.  
  
'I don't feel so good...' she groaned.  
  
'We missed practice because we woke up late, mostly cos Kara was throwing up half the night, and we had to stop on our way here cos she threw up again.' Chakita said.  
  
'Aww...what happened Chang? Finally saw what you woke up with?' Kai sneered from behind the group. Kara felt Ray tense underneath her, and would've bet her life that Chakita was clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
Luckily, she didn't have to lose her life.  
  
But she did do something about it.  
  
Kara turned around, letting go of Ray. Kai and Tala were surprised to see that she wasn't angry. In fact, all they saw was a tired, wary teenager. The amber-eyed girl walked up to Kai slowly, staring at him with something he couldn't quite place.  
  
'You know Kai,' she whispered, now standing right in front of him. Kai realised she had used his first name; something that did not happen very often. 'I pity you. You have no idea what it is like to have true friends, do you? You'll never have a proper girlfriend cos you'll just sleep around with other girls. It's in your blood, you just do it,' Kara turned away. 'I'm not even gonna go on about family...I know what its like to have parents who don't care about you,' and with that, she just walked away. And for once, she wasn't happy that she had got the last word in.  
  
Kai and Tala just stared after her in disbelief.  
  
'She pities me!? The bitch!' Kai hollered, snapping back to his senses.  
  
Kara had to laugh.  
  
Period 1...  
  
'That was so cool, Kara!' Mariah laughed, some time later.  
  
Kara smiled warily.  
  
'Kara? I think you should see the doctor, y'know,' Chakita said frowning at her smaller sister. Kara had spent the last twenty minutes of the art lesson with her head on the table, sketching on a piece of paper. The drawing had nothing to do with the lesson.  
  
'Huh?' Kara hadn't been listening.  
  
'I said, I think you should go see a doctor,' Chakita repeated, scowling.  
  
'No, there's no point, its probably just a very persistent bug,' Kara replied automatically. She continued sketching.  
  
'Kara, what are you drawing?' Mariah asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
The drawing happened to be of all of them. Ray stood at the front, holding his arm around Kara. Chakita stood on Kara's other side, laughing with Mariah and Hilary. Max and Enrique stood behind them, arguing about something.  
  
'Wow...its all of us! One big gang, eh?' Mariah said, smiling.  
  
'Mariah, you're allowing Kara to get away from the subject of her being ill!' Chakita grumbled. But, by then, the teacher had come round to their table, and had begun telling off Kara for not doing the assigned work.  
  
Period 4...  
  
'She's been completely out of it all day!' Enrique sighed, sending a worried glance down the table. Kara was once again had spent most of the lesson with her head on the table. Only, she wasn't doing any work. She simply sat there, staring into space, her amber eyes unfocused.  
  
'That's it, when we get home, I'm calling the doctor!' Chakita muttered, glaring at her sister.  
  
Yet, however much Kara seemed out of it, all she had been doing was thinking.  
  
What the hell was wrong with me?  
  
Why am I vomiting all the time? Especially during the night and morning.  
  
Why do I feel so tired today?  
  
Why hadn't I blown a fuse when Hiwatari had gotten up to his own tricks?  
  
What the hell was wrong with me!?  
  
Realisation hit her like a brick wall.  
  
'SHIT!' she yelped, sitting up straight. Everyone stared at her, but she didn't notice. Her mind was whirling.  
  
This can't be happening! She thought.  
  
The world was whirling around her, as she drew ragged breaths. The classroom disappeared into a cloud of thick black smoke until she was blind.  
  
Chakita and Ray ran through the school halls, both were afraid and both were deadly worried. They crashed into the entrance door of the school, forcing it open.  
  
Ray ran out just in time to see the revolving lights of the ambulance head of into the distance before disappearing all together. He faced Chakita and noticed something was wrong.  
  
Chakita's face had gone a ghostly white and her eyes were glazed, almost as if there was no life left, and she fell crashing into the dirt beneath her.  
  
'Chakita, we have no time for this!' Ray pleaded; with a worried look he made a decision.  
  
With one look back at the defenceless teenage girl behind him, he got into his convertible and rode off at high speed after the ambulance.  
  
The wind blew through Ray's jet black hair as his thoughts battled in his head, yet no matter what he came up with, it seemed illogical.  
  
Ray pulled up in the hospital car park and rushed inside crashing into everything that got in his way. He stopped in front of the receptions desk and hurriedly asked about his girlfriend.  
  
'Where...is Kara Chang?' He panted.  
  
'Third floor, on the ward.' The receptionist replied.  
  
Ray ran in the direction of the stairs, not bothering to wait f0r the lift. After hurtling himself up the stairs, three steps at a time, he managed to find Kara's room without much difficulty.  
  
The doctor was there already. Ray pushed open the door, and gulped once he had seen Kara's motionless figure underneath the pure white sheets. He barely noticed the doctor acknowledge him.  
  
'Hello...you are?'  
  
'Ray Kon,' he replied, his cat-like golden eyes never leaving Kara. Her skin was paler than it had been that morning, if that was possible, and her elbow-length wavy black hair was splayed across the pillow.  
  
'Family?' the doctor asked.  
  
'No...friend. Kara's dad lives in Russia and her mum's at work. Her sister's probably on her way now.'  
  
There was a faint groan from the bed, and Ray was at Kara's side instantly. Her amber eyes slowly flickered open, gazing blankly at Ray until her golden- flecked eyes came into focus.  
  
'Ray...' she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut again, 'Too bright,' she groaned. The doctor dimmed the lights, and Kara opened her eyes again. With new found strength, she managed to sit up against the pillows.  
  
'What happened?' the question was not only aimed at Ray and the doctor, but herself too.  
  
'You fainted, Miss Chang. Mostly due to lack of sleep and food,' the doctor told her.  
  
Kara scowled 'Not my fault if I'm throwing up half the night,' she muttered.  
  
'Well, we believe we have found the reason for that,' the doctor began, and Kara was already paling, remembering what she had realised before she had fainted. Ray, however, had no idea what news was about befall them. The doctor sighed before saying the words that proved Kara correct:  
  
'You're pregnant.'  
  
The ground beneath Chakita felt like it would swallow her whole, at least that's what she wished would happen. All the things that Chakita had dreaded were coming true, Kara was ill, she was alone, and the thoughts of Kai would not get out of her head.  
  
'Pull yourself together Kita,' She said to her self, 'what use are you to Kara if you're drowning in self-pity?'  
  
'But you know what's wrong with her don't you? You know why she's been sick every night!' She shouted at herself.  
  
'NO! NO!' At that Chakita seemed to gain new strength, pushing herself of the ground she ran, she ran as fast as she could to escape the thoughts that were haunting her.  
  
Tears began to fall from her swollen eyes as her feet struggled onwards not caring where she went, until she fell into someone.  
  
Her vision blurred through tears, Chakita didn't even bother to look up and see whom she had crashed into, all she knew is that more tears were spilling from her glazed eyes.  
  
'Watch where you're going!' She heard a masculine voice exclaim. She recognised the voice immediately.  
  
'Kai?' Kita whispered.  
  
'Chakita! What's wrong with you?'  
  
'What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!? I'll tell you what's wrong! It's all my fault, I knew what was going on but I didn't say anything! Now Kara is in hospital and she's pregnant!' Chakita regretted saying it as soon as it left her lips.  
  
'She's pregnant?!?' Kai said obviously he was expecting that.  
  
Chakita couldn't take it anymore, all her fears must have fallen on her at one time, she fell like a child into Kai arms, with not much effort Kai picked her up in both hands and carried her to his car, a Dodge Viper.  
  
Kai couldn't believe the scene that had unfolded in front of him, this was what him and Tala wanted but somehow he didn't want it anymore. Kai had left his lesson to find out why Kara had been taken to hospital but now he knew he hoped for Chakita's sake that it wasn't true. 


End file.
